


i miss you, i miss you, i miss you more

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	i miss you, i miss you, i miss you more

today's vibe song is good grief by bastille

because

drumroll please

that's right folks!! i still miss my cousin!!

i miss laying on the floor on her lap while she talks to people on my phone

she's the best and the worst and i miss her

~~not that i'd ever really admit it because it's against the rules but i think it's not too hard to figure out what i want to say here~~

she spelled out "yuh" in lines and texts it to me now

also u hoe

love you too cuz

she is the best person to talk to when i'm feeling depressed

but i would never tell her that it would go straight to her head

that absolute loser

one of my favorite losers though

i'm going to go shower no promises i'll ever get out i'll update you later


End file.
